


Fish Out Of Water

by PerfectlyGenericItem



Category: Sundaze
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyGenericItem/pseuds/PerfectlyGenericItem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate reality where Dahlia is the mermaid. Also they're dating ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish Out Of Water

Lori lay on the beach, staring up at the cornflower blue sky, an acoustic guitar laying next to her in the sand. She was waiting for Dahlia to show up for their date.

Date. Even thinking of the word made Lori blush profusely. She was nervous, but she was excited.

And she was an hour early. She knew she'd be waiting for a while. But maybe Dahlia would show up early, too, and then they could start early, and then have more time...

A loud splashing noise from the ocean caught Lori's attention. She looked up excitedly, not sure if she was expecting the sight of a beautiful pod of dolphins, or expecting to see Dahlia leap from the water and race over to her.

What she saw was closer to that last option than the first.  _Something_ had certainly leapt from the ocean, although what, Lori couldn't believe. There was a finned tail, with golden orange scales leading from the tail to halfway up the body. There, the scales faded into human-like skin, the water droplets clinging to it, shining like pearls. Lori couldn't see much more than that, because beautiful, frizzy orange hair flowing in the breeze covered everything else form Lori's view.

As suddenly as it had appeared, the creature dove back into the water.

Lori stared it where the... fish? had surfaced for longer than she needed to. What was that? It seemed to be a fish, but fish didn't have skin or hair...

Lori gasped.  _A mermaid?_ Then she laughed, louder than she meant to. Mermaids didn't exist, everybody knew that. They were a myth, rooted in Assyrian legend and possibly influenced by the Sirens from Greek mythology. They weren't real.

Then the creature burst from the waves again, higher this time, and landed on the sand, not too far away from Lori. There, the mermaid reached for a towel that Lori hadn't noticed was there. She - the mermaid - rubbed the towel over her face, through her hair, and down her body. She then started wiping down her tail, and Lori was even more astonished by what came next.

The scales started to recede, revealing skin. Simultaneously, the tail began to split in two, almost forming legs. The fins on the end of the tail shimmered and became feet. Then the mermaid seemed to notice that someone was there, and Lori just managed to flop back on to the sand and shut her eyes as the woman whipped her head around. Lori heard a faint sigh of relief. "She's asleep," she heard a very familiar voice say. "Which means she didn't see me."

Five seconds later and Lori felt a slight tap on her cheek. "Wake up, sleepyhead!" Lori opened her eyes and forgot all about the mermaid as Dahlia's smiling face filled her minde.

"Ready to start our date?" Dahlia asked.


End file.
